1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medicine delivering device, and more specifically, to a printer in which an ink ribbon can be detached and more attached easily.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as indicated in patent document 1, a medicine delivering device is known which is composed of: a drum-type medicine storage and take-out part that is fitted with many medicine cassettes; and a medicine packaging part that packages a medicine taken out from the medicine storage and take-out part. There are two types of medicine delivering device: a large-size type that includes approximately 150 to 300 fittable medicine cassettes; and a small-size type that includes 150 or less medicine cassettes. Thus, a medicine delivering device of an appropriate size is selected in accordance with a supply of a medicine demanded by a medicine store or a pharmaceutical department at a hospital where the medicine delivering device is used. At a small medicine store or a small hospital, in terms of reducing the installation space, a small-size medicine delivering device is preferred which has a small drum diameter that permits a minimum number of medicine cassettes.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 1991-35003